Locked Out
by S J Smith-Evil Little Dog
Summary: Sarah Jane and the Doctor are locked out of the TARDIS.  Oops?


**Title: **Locked Out

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: ** They're locked out of the TARDIS

**Disclaimer:** I'm just playing paper dolls here.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you!" Sarah Jane smacked the door of the TARDIS, turning to face the Doctor. "How could you have locked us out?"<p>

His rubbery face pulled down in a pout, the Doctor shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his greatcoat. "Wa-aal," he drawled, "there _was_ the matter of you screaming.

"It wasn't a scream!" Sarah Jane said, seething. "It was - was a yell! Of delight!" She turned around swinging her arms to indicate the landscape around them. "This place is beautiful!" It was, too, all the flowers in their myriad colors; the delicate, beautiful scents, the butterflies, flittering around.

Shrugging, the Doctor followed the movement of her hands. "How was I to know?" he mumbled, though his gaze went off into the distance.

A chill went through Sarah Jane. "Know? Know what?"

"Oh, nothing." He smiled brightly, and began turning his pockets inside out. "I believe I have it here..."

"Know what, Doctor?" Sarah sometimes thought punching him might be a wonderful idea. She turned around, searching the horizon, seeing nothing that looked threatening, but in her experience in traveling with the Doctor, that was generally the time something might leap out. "Can you get the door open?"

"...jelly babies, ball of string, ooh! A rubber band!" He pulled it off of one finger and shot it at her, hitting Sarah Jane's shoulder. She jammed her fists onto her hips, and the Doctor's grin melted away as he began digging back in his coat pockets. "Another bag of jelly babies," absently, he popped an orange one in his mouth, "measuring tape, ah, here we are." A grin split his face as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, adjusting it and aiming at the lock. "You see, Sarah, I always have a back-up plan."

Sarah Jane heard something, glancing over her shoulder. Her mouth dropped open as the ground underfoot trembled, and what she thought might be the native lifeform appeared over a gentle rise. No, it _was_ the gentle rise, flowers spilling down off its back. "Doctor..."

"Just a minute, Sarah," he said, making another adjustment and pointing the sonic screwdriver at the lock. The tool chirped and made a tiny wail. "That was unexpected."

"Doctor!" Grabbing his arm, Sarah Jane gave it a shake. "We have to hurry!"

"Yes, yes," he mumbled, making another adjustment and pointing the screwdriver at the lock again.

Nothing.

Sarah Jane groaned, reaching for the door handle and yanking on it. "Come on, you stupid machine, open up!"

The door flung open, dropping her right on her backside in the flowers. The Doctor peered at her, adjusting his fedora on his head. "Excellent work, Sarah! Now, come along, that creature looks hungry." He hauled her to her feet, and thrust her through the entryway, following her inside. The door slammed, the end of his scarf caught in it.

The creature opened its mouth, reaching for the TARDIS as it began shimmering, the light on top of it glowing as it vanished. Its teeth snapped closed on nothing, and it roared, shaking its head at the unfamiliar taste in its mouth, a bit of scarf dangling from one of its fangs.

Puffing out her cheeks, Sarah Jane leaned her hands on the console. "That was closer than I like, Doctor. Doctor?"

"That was my best scarf!" he pouted, showing her the unraveled end.

With a sigh, Sarah held out her hand. "Give it here, Doctor, I'll fix it. Honestly," she muttered as he unwound the scarf from his neck, loading it into her arms, "I don't know what you'd do without me!"

As she stomped out of the control room, the Doctor gave her back a fond smile, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets. "Oh!" His eyes widened as he pulled the chain with the TARDIS key dangling from it. "There you are. Of course." Good thing Sarah hadn't seen. He'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

><p>...it's been about twenty years (more?) since I've written the Fourth Doctor, and this might be my first time writing my almost-namesake, Sarah Jane Smith. Funny, huh?<p> 


End file.
